


Kids Are Alright

by superfandomqueen



Series: Female!Reader Oneshots [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Communication, F/F, First Parent Nerves, Fluff, mentions of adoption
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-05 13:28:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18829594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superfandomqueen/pseuds/superfandomqueen
Summary: Wanda and Y/N are adopting. Y/N is nervous and insecure about herself as a parent.





	Kids Are Alright

Y/N was incredibly nervous. It has been months since Wanda and she decided that they wanted to adopt a child. Ever since they had been researching and looking in files for the kid they were going to adopt. Tony Stark was an incredible help.

“Y/N, Wanda,” Tony called into their floor. Y/N had her head in her hands. “Hey, you alright?”

“’M fine.”

“You look like you’re going to be sick. Nervous eh?”

Y/N nodded and Tony smiled. “Where’s Wanda?”

“I don’t know.”

Tony sat beside Y/N and set a hand on her shoulder. “You are going to be an amazing mother. You and Wanda both.” Getting up, Tony smiled again at the young woman. “I’m going to go find Wanda. Skylar is going to arrive soon.”

Y/N was worried she would screw up at parenting, she was never sure on kids. Being as she was the youngest of three kids, she didn’t have any younger siblings and didn’t know much on how to deal and treat kids. That’s why they were adopting an older girl instead of a baby as well as Wanda being Avengers and Y/N being Pepper Potts’ PA, they both had busy lives and needed as much sleep as possible.

“Y/N?” Wanda called out softly into their apartment. Spotting her wife sitting on the couch, Wanda took the seat beside her and touched Y/N’s knee. “Darling?”

Y/N looked up and gave the love of her life a weak smile. “Yes, dear?”

“Are you alright? Tony told me you weren’t feeling so hot.”

“I’m fine, just nervous and worried about being a parent.” Y/N ran a hand through her hair. Wanda smiled and linked their fingers.

“You are going to do an amazing job as a parent, darling. I know it.” Wanda pecked Y/N’s lips. Y/N smiled a real smile.

“Thank you. I needed that, Tony told be the same thing. Said you’ d be an amazing mother, I knew that already though.” Y/N leaned in for another kiss, Wanda responded happily. After kissing for a few moments, they reluctantly pulled back when there was a cough behind them.

Tony and Wanda had patched up their differences and became friends. They still were wary of each other at times, but at least they didn’t hate each other. Y/N wouldn’t know what to do when the two most important people of her life were at odds.

“I hate to interrupt, but Skylar is in the lobby waiting. Thought you should know.” Tony leaned against the doorway.

“Yeah, thanks for letting us know. We’ll be down in a moment.” Tony nodded and disappeared back through the doorway.

“I can hardly believe this is happening. We’re going to have a child, a big step in our relationship and–“ Y/N broke off, trying to keep from sobbing with happiness. When she came out, she never expected to find such an amazing and caring person to be with and to love and live with for the rest of her life. Overcome with emotions, Y/N cried happily for the new chapter of her life. “I am so happy I’m doing this with you. I couldn’t imagine anyone else beside me.”

Wanda cupped Y/N’s face and kissed her soft and slow. Pulling back, Wanda looked lovingly at her wife. “And I couldn’t imagine a life without you.”

Y/N pulled Wanda into a hug, stroking Wanda’s hair. They stayed there for a moment before pulling back, linking their hands they headed into the elevator that would take them downstairs where their new daughter awaited them.

“I love you.”

“I love you, too.”

Y/N wrapped her arm around Wanda’s waist and pulled her close. Wanda’s arm wrapped around Y/N’s shoulder and leaned into Y/N.

This would be a wonderful new chapter and they would get through it together.


End file.
